Lose You
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Possible sequel to 'The Carving'. Duncan never actually voted Bridgette off on TDA. Duncan/Bridgette


Title: Lose You

Pairing: Bridgette/Duncan

Rating: T

Episode: Second episode of TDA

Sequel to: Possibly The Carving, in a way.

Song: 'Lose You' by Pete Yorn

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA or 'Lose You.'

----------

"Bridgette," Izzy whispered, and the blonde surfer glanced up from her current make-out session with Geoff. Izzy beckoned her over and stopped Geoff.

"Just her," Izzy insisted, and Bridgette shrugged as she followed her. After all, they had been together all day. Geoff's pouting, for once, didn't work on her as she followed Izzy into the control room.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"E-Scope," Izzy half-heartedly corrected. "I always watch all of the tapes to make sure nobody's saying anything bad about me on camera! And I was watching today and I found something that you just _have _to see."

"Izzy," Bridgette began, and then, after a glare, she corrected, "E-Scope, I really don't need to see Owen showering again."

"As amazing as that was, this is something completely revolving around you and Geoff!" She pressed a few buttons on the control box and up came a video of Duncan sitting in the trailer.

"I've already seen it, Izzy – um, that is, E-Scope. They showed me and Geoff all of the elimination confessions once we were voted off," Bridgette insisted, tears welling up in her eyes. How could Duncan, one of her best friends, have voted her off?

"You didn't see it in full. I know because I was hiding in the plant!" Izzy/E-Scope boasted.

"E-Scope, there was no plant," Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Oops!" she giggled. "Okay, just watch."

"I know _exactly _who's going home," Duncan stated, and then imitated a person making out with another person. Bridgette's tears began making their way down her cheeks once again. "He deserves it for rubbing Bridgette in my face even after I told him I liked her. That really hurts a guy, you know?" Duncan's eyes actually showed a bit of sadness as he spoke. "I might be a hard-ass, but I can still love. Granted, I haven't really gotten the chance, but god, Geoff didn't have to be such an ass about it." The video turned into static and white noise.

"He likes me?" Bridgette gasps.

"Sounds more like he _loves _you," Izzy/E-Scope corrected. "It might not be my business, Bridgette, but it seems like you're with the wrong guy. But who knows? Maybe Geoff is right for you after all!"

"Not if he'd do something like that to one of his best friends, he's not," Bridgette insisted, running out of the control room. Izzy pulled a bowl of peanuts out of nowhere and began eating them with the shells still on them while re-watching several confession videos.

----------

"Duncan!" Bridgette called out, knocking on the front door of the boys' trailer. Justin answered.

"Hey, didn't we vote you off, little miss hot lips?" Justin queried.

"Out of my way," Bridgette groaned, sliding past the pretty boy and into the trailer, where Duncan was lying on his bunk listening to an mp3 player that looked suspiciously like Eva's.

"Oh, hey," Duncan said awkwardly. "Look, about the ceremony…"

"I know. Izzy explained everything. I just wanted to tell you that…" Bridgette swallowed and sat down on his bed, "…that I'm not mad. And…I broke up with Geoff."

"Really?" Duncan queried, sounding a bit too excited. "I mean, uh, poor Geoff. How'd he take it?"

"He said he couldn't wait to see Lindsay again."

"Boy's got a thing for blondes, though he should really stick to the dumb ones who won't realize that his best quality is his ability to make out and throw sticks at bears at the same time," Duncan muttered.

"Great advice," Bridgette laughed, sitting down next to him on the bed. Duncan took one of the headphones out of his ear and handed it to Bridgette.

"_I just have to wander through this world…alone."_

"Eva listens to some really romantic stuff," Duncan mused, and then noticed that Bridgette's eyes were shining.

"This isn't Eva's mp3 player, is it?"

"Well, it used to be. But I downloaded this one when you got kicked off the island," Duncan answered sadly, and then he turned to face her cupping her face in his cold, calloused hands gently.

"I'm going to miss you, doll," Duncan whispered, and then closed the space between them with a slow, gentle kiss, and Bridgette realized that, after all of the make-out sessions she'd had that day with Geoff, this one kiss with Duncan was the only one that made her feel like this. Made her feel like her whole body was covered with little bits of sparkling electricity, like the whole damn world could just fall around her and she wouldn't care at all.

"_Rest, even as you, are beginning to feel the way I used to."_

Bridgette was beyond sad when they had to break away. She felt Duncan press something into her hand and press it closed.

"They're coming," Duncan whispered, and sure enough, seconds later the trailer door was kicked open.

"There she is!" Justin called out, pointing at Bridgette sitting on the bed. Bridgette took the headphone out of her ear and sighed.

"I'm ready to go," Bridgette decided, and, as Chef took her by the arm, she went quietly and without resisting.

"It's Playa de Losers for you," Chef remarked as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Sorry, man," Justin offered as he climbed into the bunk above Duncan. Duncan rolled over in his bed and didn't answer.

"_I'm gonna lose you. Yeah I'm gonna lose you. If I'm gonna lose you, I'll lose you now for good."_

------------

Sitting in the Lame-o-Sine, Bridgette uncurled her hand finally to look into it.

There was a little carved heart.

----------

A/N: Well, I saw the episode last night and, as promised, here's a fic about it.

'Lose You' is probably the saddest song I can listen to without becoming a total puddle of tears, which I did become when I heard it on House, MD after Kutner committed suicide.


End file.
